i). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel bisphenols having a pendent imide moiety and their preparation, and to poly(imidoarylether) ketones and sulfones produced from the novel bisphenols.
ii). Background Information
Polyimides are synthesized by the reaction of a diamine with a dianhydride, typically this is a two-step reaction route because of the insolubility and infusibility of the resulting polyimide. In the reaction a polyamic acid is formed which is thermally ring-closed to produce the polyimide. Takekoshi T. in Polymer Journal, 1987, 19, 191, describes polyetherimides which overcome these difficulties by using bisphenols such as 4,4'-(1-methylethylidene)-bisphenol which introduces flexibility into the polymer chain and provides polymers which are melt processable.
There exists a need for polymers which are soluble in readily available organic solvents and that have high glass transition temperatures and thermo-oxidative stability.